My Immortal
by The Fellow Marauder
Summary: Songfic to popular Evanescence song. Two years after Daisuke and Dark split, Daisuke is having second thoughts. He can never seem to get the ancient dark theif from his mind. Slight spoilers. Daisuke POV


My first _DN Angel_ fic! Wheeeeee!

Disclaimer: Me no own, you no sue.

Song used in songfic: "My Immortal" by Evanescence (yes, probably used in a lot of other fanfics, as well. Popular song)

Warnings: Shounen-ai (should NOT be a warning!), character OOC and spoilers.

Pairings (in case you care): Daisuke/Riku, Dark/Daisuke

Daisuke POV

"Daisuke! Daisuke!"

I lifted my head, which had been buried in my folded arms, to find Riku's large eyes staring at me. Beside her stood two of her closest friends, including her twin sister, Risa. "Daijobu desu ka(are you alright)?" She asked, cocking her head lightly to the side as her gaze never wavered. I sighed and rested my head back within the comfort of my arms. Mumbling, I replied:

"I'm fine."

"You don't look fine. You look upset."

"I'm not."

"Are you sure?" My jaw tensed as she asked this. I hated being interrogated. It was true that I was not myself; had not been for a while. But my girlfriend did not have to bring her little friends along to address me. As I sat up straight to tell her what I was thinking, my voice cut itself off. Slowly fading off into silence, I bit my lower lip in guilt. I knew Riku was just worried about me. She was only concerned because I had been so out of it recently. She had every right to be, as my girlfriend.

Yet it still irritated me that she did it.

_I'm so tired of being here_

_Surpressed by all my childish fears_

Sliding my chair away from the desk, I stood up and slipped my hands into my uniform pockets. "I'm taking a walk." I muttered before leaving the classroom to roam the halls.

It had been nearly two years since Riku and I had been together. Every day, I see my girlfriend. Every afternoon after classes, we walk to the train and ride home together. It became routine after a while; something I just expected to happen. I still liked her and cared for her a lot; my feelings were not the issue. What was the cause of my recent affliction had nothing to do with her.

It had to do with Dark.

Not long after Riku and I had become a couple, Dark had left for good. He promised that one day he would return, but my heart was aching more and more for that day to arrive. I wanted to see him. I wanted to hug him and smell his scent again. I had to be with him. Every single day that passed simply longated my desire and heartache.

I walked over to one of the windows that overlooked the campus of the high school. Placing my hands on the rim of the window, I sighed heavily. _When am I going to see you again, Dark? When?_

_If you have to leave_

_I wish that you would just leave_

_Cuz your presence still lingers here_

_And it won't leave me alone_

"Daisuke!"

Pulled forcefully out of my pleadance to the sky, I glanced over to find Risa's long hair flying back behind her as she rushed up to me.

"What?" I asked, disgruntled at her appearance.

"What are you doing to my sister?" She demanded. "You are so cruel to her! She's told me that you won't return her phone calls. Even when you are standing next to her, it is like your head is off in a distant world! If you dare hurt her, Niwa-kun, I will-" I listened to her yelling, but blocked the sound. I did not bother listening to what she said; after all, I had heard the same argument from her several times before. I understood what she meant and why she had to look out for her sister, but I resented being told what to do. Especially by a girl who was supposedly in love with my aibou. My thoughts drawing back to Dark, I vividly pictured their past encounter, where they had kissed for the first time. Without even realizing it, my hands had clenched at my sides and my eyes narrowed.

"Are you done?" I spat. Risa was caught off guard. Gasping, she instinctively took a step away from me. "I don't want to hear about how much to detest me for being mean to your sister. She is my girlfriend! If she wants to talk to me about something, then let _her_ come and talk. Don't let her send anybody else to do her deeds!" In a huff, I spun around and stormed off in the opposite direction. Risa stayed behind, dumbfounded and immobile.

I headed towards the doors to leave the school. I did not care about the ramifications I would enherit, nor did I think about my belongings that were stored in my locker. All I did know was that I was mad and wanted to get the hell out of there.

Halfway back to the train station, my footing slowed. Warm, wet tears streamed from my eyes, leaking down my cheeks and into my mouth. Clenching my fists against my pants, I tried to contain my sobs, but to no avail. I had ditched Riku, yelled at Risa and now I was walking the streets of Tokyo to go home after skipping half a day in school. Yet _still_ my pain was greater as I thought of my beloved aibou. I was convinced that I was in love with him. I loved him so completely. The longer he was away, the more upset I became.

_These wounds won't seem to heal_

_This pain is just too real_

_There's just too much that time can not erase_

I stumbled onto the platform of the train after purchasing my ticket home. I was not sure how many passerbys stared at me oddly, but I imagined there were quite a few. After all, it was not common to find a seventeen-year-old sobbing so hard his body was shaking as if frozen. I ignored everyone around me. All I wanted to do was disappear. I did not want to be seen, I did not want to be noticed.

As the train pulled into the station, I clambered aboard just like everyone else. As I was about to walk into the car, I caught something out of the corner of my eye: Long violet hair blowing in the wind. Pulling quickly out of the doorway, I looked back in that direction as my heart pounded firecely in my chest. My only thoughts were that it was Dark. Perhaps he had come after all...? Yet as I looked back, I saw nothing. There was no one even fitting his unique description. Crestfallen, I continued on the train to my seat.

Sitting next to the window, I looked out on the passing scenery. Resting my chin in my palm, I sighed heavily and watched as my breath fogged the window in front of me. More tears brimmed at the base of my eyes as my mind continued to taunt me. I refused to let them take control as they had before, but they still slid from my eyelids. I wished more than ever that I could be beside Dark again. I believed he was the only one to make me feel better.

Sitting back into my chair, I rested my head against the back of the seat and closed my eyes. I evisioned seeing Dark again and what he would do if he saw me crying. Despite the circumstances, I found myself smiling as my imagination sewed together the pieces of what would occur. He would take me in his arms and hug me and wipe my tears away. He would tell me everything would be alright; that I would not have to worry anymore because he was with me.

_When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_When you scream I'd fight away all of your fears_

_And I held your hand through all of these years_

_But you still have all of me_

Upon opening my eyes again, my vision was obscured through my thick wave of tears. _Dark,_ I whispered in my head as I fought against my sadness. _You bastard... why did you have to leave me? I'm all alone now... Is this what you wanted? For me to be miserable for the rest of my life?_

_You used to captivate me _

_By your resonating light_

_Now I'm bound by the life you left behind_

Nearly an hour later, I was at my front door. Taking the key from my pocket, I slid it into the lock and walked inside. Making my way to the stairs, I did not notice my father, mother and grandfather in the very next room. They saw me as I came into the house.

"Dai-chan!" My mother cried. She noticed the tears present on my face. Worried, she rushed up to me and hugged me. "What's wrong? Are you alright? Why were you crying? Why aren't you in school?"

"I didn't feel good." I lied. "My head was spinning and I was going to throw up."

"So you came all the way home?" My father asked inquizitivally. "You should have stayed at school and rested! In the very least, you should have asked one of us to come and pick you up."

"I just don't feel good." I repeated. "Can I go to bed now?"

"Sure." My mother replied, kissing my forehead lightly. As I climbed the stairs to my bedroom, she called after me, "And, Dai-chan: I'll bring you up some miso in a moment."

After trudging into my bedroom, I shut the door behind me and feasted my eyes on my surroundings. Posters and newspaper clippings lined the wall. Books and clothes were strewn all across the floor. Paying no attention to the mess, I flopped down onto my lower bunk bed and simply laid there; limp and lifeless. I stared out at the far wall, my mind occupied. The only time I came out of my daze was when my mother knocked on the door.

"Daisuke? I have your soup." She waited several seconds before trying again. "Dai-chan?" Deciding I was asleep, she sighed and stated, "I will leave it just on your desk, okay? You can eat it when you wake up." Opening the door slightly, she placed the tray down before silently locking me in again.

After several pssing minutes, the tempting smells of the soup made it's way over to my nose. My stomach reacted by growling, reminding me that I had not eaten my lunch that day.

Yet I still lay in bed.

I was determined not to go to sleep. I knew Dark would only lay-in-wait in my dreams. I did not want that. More time passed and soon, my body started to get comfortable and my eyelids started to get heavy. Before I was completely whisked away, I prayed silently that I would dream of something other than Dark-san.

My prayer did not work.

_Your face it haunts _

_My once pleasent dreams_

_Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me_

"Daisuke!"

"Da- Dark?"

"Yes! It's me."

"Ho- how did you get here?" I fumbled, my mouth hanging agape as I watched him. Even as he stood in front of me, it was hard to believe he was truly there.

My violet-haired tenshi laughed, a sound which both tickled my ears and sent shivers down my spine. "I promised you, didn't I? That one day I would come back?"

"Well... yes... but..."

"I've fulfilled my promise."

"But... you're not supposed to be here."

"Why not?" Dark asked, sounding confused.

"Because you're gone." I replied, aware of the fact that my voice was breaking. "You left me, remember? You went away. You said we could meet again, but you aren't supposed to be here. This is a joke. It has to be..." My voice faded off as I started crying again. Resorting into a ball, I sobbed onto my knees. I could not handle this amount of false trickery. To be reunited with my love again and have it all be the form of a cruel joke... It was too much.

Dark laughed. "I'm not gone. I'm right here."

"You don't exist. Stop teasing me."

"I'm not teasing." When he realized that did not get through, he sighed heavily and moved closer to me. "Look, Daisuke, I never really was gone. There is a reason that you keep seeing me in your mind and dreams. It's because there is still a part of me in your soul."

"There isn't."

"There _is_." He insisted. "Why else would I still be in your memory?"

_I tried so hard to tell myself that your gone_

_But though you're still with me_

_I've been alone all along_

"So... you've come to... _stay_?" I scarcely dared to believe it. Dark smiled down at me. Raising his hand, he cupped it gently on my cheek. I felt my cheeks burn as he leaned in closer. I could feel his hot breath on my skin and it felt very good.

"Yes, aibou. I'm here to stay." Without another word, he leaned closer and his lips brushed against mine. My heart soared into my throat. Placing my arms around him, I could smell his unique essence again. Pulling away, with my eyes still closed, I whispered,

"I love you, Dark. Eien ni(forever)."

But all I was speaking to was the air. He was gone.

"NO!" I cried out in both loss and rage. Slamming my fists against my bed, I kept screaming, "No! No-no-no-no-no-no NO! You can't _do_ this to me! Not again!" Relapsing into a fitted state of uncontrollable sobs, I did not realize that I was no longer dreaming. I was awake.

And someone was on the bed beside me.

"I'm not leaving you again."

Jerking up, I looked over. Amethyst eyes flashing in the light of the moon through my balcony doors, I stared at my visitor wordlessly. "Dark...?" I finally whispered.

"Hey." was all he supplied. Slowly sitting erect, I continued to stare as if entranced.

"What... what are you doing here?"

"I heard you screaming for me." He replied simply. He sounded as if it meant nothing more to him than routine, but his eyes told a different story. "And..." he continued, seeming reluctant. "I wanted to see you." Flushing, he tore his eyes away from me.

Dark... wanted to see... _me_?

"Why?"

He shrugged. "Who knows?" He feigned a small smile. "Maybe I just missed ya, kid."

We sat in dead silence for several minutes. It was very loud and uncomfortable, but I could not think of anything to say. By the looks of it, neither could my aibou. Finally, I pulled myself closer to him and whispered, "Dark... there's something I need to tell you."

"What's that?"

"I... I..." It was funny how you believe you can say what you feel, but, in reality, it is so difficult to get the words out. Fortunately, within the confines of my soul, I found the courage to say what I felt. "I love you, Dark." He reacted not unlike someone who had been struck by lightening. I laughed lightly, despite the hardship of my confession. His stunned face was too adorable to ignore.

"You... love me?" He finally responded.

"Yes."

"...why?"

My face fell. My heart plummeted into my bowels. My mind blew. _Why!_ He can not say he does not love me or can not return my feelings or anything else; he has to ask WHY? He must have read from my face what I was thinking, because he sheepishly continued.

"I am flattered," he stated. "But I don't-"

"You're _flattered?_" I yelled, shocking him back into silence. Wide-eyed, he stared at me. "I confess my love to you, and all you can ask is why and say you are flattered?" He was awestruck. All my feelings of self-hatred, hopelessness, unrequited love, stress and guilt that had been building up took over my body and caused me to keep yelling at the one I loved. "Well, _excuse_ me for loving you! I'm sorry I have caused you so much torment and struggle!"

"Daisuke, what has gotten into you?" He voiced. That only added fuel to the fire.

"NOTHING!" I screamed. "Absolutely nothing!"

"Aibou,"

"Don't call me that." I snapped. As I calmed down, the silence overtook us again. Finally, Dark reached out his hand. Without any warning, he pulled me closer and kissed me.

I froze.

His lips tasted even sweeter than they had in the dream. His hot breath was a little more intense and the scent was overwhelming. Despite myself, I closed my eyes and floated off into peaceful nirvana.

Until I remembered the dream. The kiss... he disappeared once we kissed.

"No!" I cried. The dream was unbearable, but to lose him again for _real_ would be even worse. For the third time that night, Dark looked at me as if I had been possessed by the devil. "You're... not gone..." I mumbled.

"Why would I be?" He asked, slightly irritated.

"The dream." I replied. "In my dream, after we kissed, you disappeared."

"...That's why you woke up screaming?" I flushed before nodding my head slowly. A small smirk descended the theif's lips. "I see." Moving closer to me, he lifted my head from my chest. "I'm sorry about what I said, aibou. But I do have something to say."

"What?"

"I love you, too."

My head jerked up in surprise again. "Ho...honto ni(really)?" He nodded his head, smiling.

"Yep." So excited that I was, I threw my arms around him and laughed happily.

"I love you, Dark-san! I love you!"

_When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_When you scream I'd fight away all of your fears_

_And I held your hand through all of these years_

_But you still have all of me_

Owari!

So... whatchu think? Reviews? Anyone? COME ON! Personally, I think it's a really cheery end, considering the song. But nonetheless. I am a sucker for happy endings. Boy gets boy... ya know the rest :haha:. As for Riku, I am not sure what will bcome of her. I might write more, I might not. Probably the latter. I like leaving people to figure things out for themselves.

BTW: I skipped a re-doing of the chorus. I had nothing to write that would not reiterate the first placement. So, the whole song is not here, but all that's missing is one chorus repeat. Wakata ka?

REVIEW, ONEGAI!


End file.
